A Complicated Life (discontinued)
by spots822
Summary: DISCONTINUED AS OF 2/21/13
1. Goodbye And Hello!

Will I Ever See You Again?

_"Good-bye, Amu." Ikuto kissed her on the cheek and turned._

_"Wait! Where are you going?" Amu fell on her knees and wept._

_Ikuto faced her and quickly looked up at the ceiling of Amu's room."I'm going to Europe to search for my father. I know he's out there. I'm going to find him, no matter what." The blue-haired boy vowed._

_The pinkette stayed on the floor, still crying. She sniffed and cleared her throat. "Are.. Are you coming back? I need you, Ikuto."_

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto smiled and caressed her face with his hand. "Of course. After I find Aruto, I will come back, but then you'll be in high school and have your own life without me." His eyes looked sad and Amu remembered a saying, "The eyes are the windows to our soul." _

_"Is Ikuto sad? His eyes look miserable, but his face is smiling.. He has to come back. He has to or.. Or.." Amu thought to herself. She cried harder._

_"Good-bye. Amu-koi." Ikuto ran to Amu's balcony and jumped. "Bye-nya." Ikuto's Guardian Character waved. Yoru floated to the balcony and turned around. "See you, Miki, Ran, Suu, Dia. Amu-chan." The cat smiled and disappeared. _

**xBeginningx**

"Amu-chan! You'll be late for your first day of high school!" Hinamori Midori called.

"Hai, Mama!" Hinamori Amu, age 15, flew down the stairs as she adjusted her leg warmers. Amu had grown since Tsukiyomi Ikuto had left. She had grown taller, lost the Cool n' Spicy façade, and her pink hair was now up to the small of her back. Amu attached her Shugo Chara Egg bag onto her Seiyo Academy skirt. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia climbed in. The reason why Amu hadn't lost her Guardian Characters is because she had encountered the Embryo and her wish was to grant everyone's wish. To Amu's surprise, everyone's wish was to keep their Shugo Chara. Also, they were able to get new eggs.

The pink-haired girl ran into her little sister, Ami. Ami was in Seiyo Elementary and was the Queen's Chair of the Guardians. She had two Guardian Charcters- Nabi and Oomihan. Nabi (butterfly in Korean) was born from Ami's wish to be like Hoshina Utau. Nabi looked like Ami, but with longer brown hair, deep dark brown eyes, and a white headband with a purple butterfly on it. She had an orange tank top, purple butterfly wings, and a skirt like the Seiyo Elementary's uniform, except it was yellow. Nabi had white high wedge shoes and had a microphone like Dia's. Oomihan (Oomi for short, and Oomihan means graceful in Korean) was born from Ami's wish to be dainty and graceful like Fujisaki Nagi/Nadeshiko. Oomihan was a dancer- Oomi had a purple tutu (like Lunatic Charm but longer) with pink ballet shoes. She had black stockings and her purple hair was tied up into a ballerina's bun. She wore a white flower in her hair, like Lulu's Character Change.

"Hello, Amu-chan!" Ami's Shugo Chara sang.

"Ohayo!" Amu smiled. "I gotta get to school, Ami, see you guys later!" Amu grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door. She collided into a blur of yellow.

"Aah!" Amu screamed. She landed on her butt. The pinkette looked up and sighed.

"Oh my god, Amu-chan, are you okay!" The person she collided into gasping in shock.

"I'm fine. Now get away from me, TadaGAY." Amu slapped his hand away.

"Amu-chan, I'm not GAY!" Hotori Tadase screamed.

"Well, you sound like you are. And I get to call you Tadagay for the rest of your life because of what you did."  
>"Amu-chan, please?"<p>

**xFlashbackx**

_"Tsukiyomi.. Ikuto? What are you doing with Hinamori-san?" Tadase's voice faltered. The two guys were in Amu's room, Ikuto was standing and Tadase was by the doorway. Ikuto was closely hugging Amu and stroking her hair.  
><em>

_*POP* Chara Change! Yoru exclaimed. "I'm playing with Amu-koi."Ikuto murmured. Amu blushed at the suffix, but did not raise any objection. Tadase turned red and growled._

_"Get away from Hinamori-san!" He launched himself at Ikuto and the cat pushed Amu onto the bed. Tadase landed on Ikuto and accidentally kissed him. Ikuto's eyes widened in surprise and shoved Tadase off him._

_"What the hell are you doing? You gay asshole!" Ikuto shouted. Tadase wiped his mouth and spat. _

_"THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT, TSUKIYOMI!" He turned to Amu.. and saw that she was videotaping the whole thing. _

**xEndofFlashbackx**

"THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT, HINAMORI." Tadase shouted.

"Whatever." Amu walked away. "That was mean, Amu-chan-desu." Suu whispered. Amu shrugged and headed to class.

"OHAYO, MINNA! MY NAME IS NIKAIDOU-SENSEI. I USED TO TEACH AT SEIYO ELEMENTARY, MANY OF YOU KNOW ME. Here is my assistant teacher.."

There was a blur of blue and black. A man jumped in from the window and walked to Amu's desk.

"Hello. Amu-_koi_." Amu froze at the velvety, husky voice that just spoke. She spazzed and looked up quickly.

"IKUTO!"

* * *

><p>Review!<p>

R&R cuz thats what makes the world go round AND LOVE

**_El: LOVE! I AM THE LOVE ANGEL!_**

URUSAI! YOU'RE NOT IN THIS STORY.. YET!

**_Il: Don't put El in this story. Just don't. _**

**_El: WHY NOT!_**

**_Il: *KICKS EL IN THE FACE)* CAUSE NOBODY WANTS YOU IN THIS FRICKING STORY!_**

Whoa. A little harsh there.

**_Rima: URUSAI, BAKA SHUGO CHARAS!_**

o.o

Review please :3

~EmEm


	2. High School First Day of Sophomore Year

_**Thanks to amuto-robstar, I'll be making Will I Ever See You Again? Into a book :33 Thank you for inspiring meee :D**_

_**Ikuto: This chapter is bout Amu's first day of her sophomore year.**_

_**R&R! IKUTO DO THE DISCLAIMER PLZ!**_

_**Ikuto: Em does not own ANYTHING. Songs, characters, etc. Only the plot.**_

_**THANK YOU VERY MUCH! OH I'M HYPER RIGHT NOW. **_

_**Amu: Why?**_

_**I HAD A LOOOOOT OF SUGAH THIS MORNINGG**_

_**Ikuto: *facepalm***_

_**OK, ON WITh DAA STORY!**_

_xRecapx _

_There was a blur of blue and black. A man jumped in from the window and walked to Amu's desk. _

_"Hello. Amu-koi." Amu froze at the velvety, husky voice that just spoke. She spazzed and looked up quickly. _

"_IKUTO!"_

_xEndofRecapx_

Amu gawked at the familiar slim figure. The sophomore jerked her head down and stared in the opposite direction. Ikuto's face fell and he strode to the front of the classroom. He spoke in a low tone saying,

"Hello, minna. I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Call me Tsukiyomi or else." Ikuto thought, "_5, 4, 3, 2…1!"_

"KYAAAAAA!" All of the girls except Amu shrieked. Ikuto rolled his eyes and turned to Nikaidou Yuu. They had a whispered conversation and the cat-like man walked out of the room.

"Oh my god. Did you see his figure! He is totally HOT!" The popular rich girl, Saaya Yamabuki, declared. "He's going to be MY boyfriend, so don't try anything with Ikuto-koi. If you do, I'll make sure that high school will be hell for you." She glared at Amu and mouthed, "Hinamori, don't you dare steal Ikuto-sama."

Hinamori Amu boiled with anger and abruptly stood up. She grabbed her bag and stormed out of the classroom. She disappeared but then stuck her head through the door.

"Oi, Yamabuki. Like hell I would steal the teacher assistant. So stop yelling at me for things I wouldn't do. Oh, and I'm sure Tsukiyomi-sensei would really go out with you. He might have a girlfriend. That would explain why he called me Amu-_**koi**_." Amu grinned and left.

Saaya Yamabuki's nostrils flared and she turned red with anger. "Hinamori.. Amu. You. Will. Pay." The rich girl flicked her red curls and snorted. "Let's go." She stood up and strutted out of the classroom.

Nikaidou sweat-dropped. "What… happened… to class?" He laughed weakly.

_Amu's POV_

I strode through the hallways, glaring at anyone who got in my way. I mentally slapped herself repeatedly. _"Ever since Ikuto left, you lost the Cool n' Spicy façade. But, now, it's coming back.. After I became friends with everyone.. They're all going to stop being my friends and start being my fanpeople again.." _I thought.

I was so busy thinking, I didn't even realize I had bumped into someone. All I saw was a mess of blonde wavy hair and books tumbling to the floor. Rima Mashiro, one of my best friends was knocked to the ground. I looked down at her and words started pouring out of my mouth.

"RIMA! OH MY GOD, ARE YOU OKAY? I'M SOO SORRY! GOMEN!" I stuck out my hand and Rima gladly took it.

"Thanks, Amu." Rima whispered in her bell-like voice. I pulled her up and watched her dust off her red uniform.

"Neh, Rima. Can I talk to you in the place after school?" I whispered. The petite girl nodded and we walked together to our next class- Home Ec (A/N: I know a lot of fanfics have them going to Home Ec but I wanted to do sumthing)

xVeryshorttimeskip:Dx

"Bonjour! My name is Mr. de Morcerf (I don't know his first name). I am your Home Ec teacher. I own the famous restaurant, Maxime de France, and my wife is the lovely actress (I FORGOT HER NAME .). Today, we will be making petite strawberry mille feuilles. I will write the ingredients on the board and then go to the cabinet and grab the necessary items.

Amu and Rima were the only ones that looked disinterested. Amu slowly got up and got the ingredients for her and Rima and was stirring the mix when she heard a snide voice say loudly,

"I'm going to give my mille feuille to the hot new teacher's assistant. I heard he's our teacher in gym today.. Do you think he'll take off his shirt? Oh, that's right, we're going to use the pool today! OMG. He gets to see me in my new bikini, and then he'll totally dump that loser pinkette and go out with me." (GUESS WHO IT IS)

Amu turned as pink as her hair as she blushed when everyone stared at her. Amu heard whispers such as,

"She's going out with Tsukiyomi-sensei?" (Kirishima(the guy who gave Rima a love letter))

"No way, Ikuto-sama would never go out with her." (OC)

"Amu's too nice for Tsukiyomi-sensei. He's a "bad boy" and Amu's a nice girl." (Manami(the flower shop girl))

Amu smiled at the last comment but the 2nd one made her mad. She walked over to the girl who had spoken about gym class and clicked her tongue.

"Saaya-sama (she spat it out, she could not bear to say it)."

Saaya snorted and said, "Oh-ho-ho-ho. The tough Hinamori Amu bows down in defeat to the great Yamabuki Saaya! OH-HO-HO!"

Amu grinded her teeth and muttered, "Saaya-sama, you're not stirring your batter quite right. May I?" She reached for the bowl and Saaya reluctantly gave Amu the mix.

The pink haired girl stirred the batter slowly and gracefully. Saaya watched in awe as the chunky, gooey, solid-liquid turned into flowing, soft mix. Amu stopped stirring and smiled at her work. She was about to hand over the bowl when suddenly..

"EWWW! HINAMORI AMU! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

**Hehe. Cliffie :3 I'll try to type up the next chapter ASAP. If I get reviews.**

**_Ikuto: Which you won't get._**

**_Amu: *slaps Ikuto* This is her first fanfic! God, Ikuto, you're so insensitive._**

***crawls to corner and curls up Rima-style- emo ball***

**_Ikuto: Y'know, if she had blonde wavy hair, she'd look just like Mashiro._**

**I'M NOT SHORT!**

**_Amu: She's 5'2. Is that short?_**

**_Ikuto: Yes. That is._**

**I'M NOT DONE GROWING! **

**_Ikuto: That changes everything._**

**_Amu: Yeah, it kinda does. _**

**_Rima: I THINK THAT'S AN INSULT!_**

**_Ikuto: No shit, Sherlock._**


	3. An Apology

**Hihi! UGH so many difficulties but I think I figured it out! I got chapter 2 done and uploaded today, and hopefully I will finish and upload the 3****rd**** chapter TODAY. I want to get a lot of work done!**

**Oh btw, it is May 16, 2011 right now. 6:45 P.M. **

_**Ikuto: No shit. **_

_** Amu: IKUTO, SHUT UP!**_

_** Ikuto: Anything for my little strawberry.**_

_** Amu: *facepalm***_

**I have track tomorrow after school so I might not be able to update. **

**Gomen.**

**I also have a French project due and my group is working on it this Friday, so another day I will not be able to update. :C**

**I'll try to go on tomorrow but it all depends- if I have a lot of homework, I will not update.**

**But, on the contrary, if I have no homework, then I will update.**

**C: R&R!**

**Here's the story.. Might be a little short, gomenasai!**

_**xRecapx**_

_** "EWWW! HINAMORI AMU! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"**_

Saaya Yamabuki stood in the middle of Room 204, covered from head to toe in tart batter. A bowl was over the rich girl's head and thin fingers held it. The fingers were tense and gripping the bowl tightly. Hinamori Amu stood next to Saaya, holding the bowl, and trying to get every last drop of the batter onto the girl.

Everyone stared at the pair, though most eyes were on Saaya. The class stared..

Then laughed.

Amu smirked and shook the bowl, tossed it onto Saaya's desk and walked back to Rima. Saaya watched with hate in her eyes, but you couldn't really see, as she was blinking too fast to keep the tears at bay. Saaya broke. She let the tears fall and she cried and cried. Amu flinched and turned slowly. She winced at the sight of Saaya. The pink-haired ran back to Saaya and grabbed her hand.

The curls on the red-haired girl bounced as she slapped the small hand that had reached out to her. Saaya yanked her hand away and glared at Amu, with such intensity that Amu wanted to shrink back and crawl into a hole. Saaya looked away and ran out of the classroom. Her "posse" ran after her but stopped to glare at Amu.

"You've made Saaya-sama upset. High school. Will be your. Next. Nightmare." (each girl said a part, separated by periods) They disappeared, screaming, "SAAYA-SAMA!"

Rima glanced at Amu and nudged her toward the door. Amu protested but her charas appeared out of nowhere and said, "Amu-chan, that was really mean (desu!). You should go apologize to Saaya Yamabuki (desu!). It's not fair for her (desu!)."

Amu sighed and walked dejectedly to the girls' bathroom. There she heard crying and wailing. Amu tip-toed into one of the stalls and peeked over to the stall on the left. Amu clapped her hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming.

_Saaya, what happened?_

**I'm soo sorry! I'm making this chapter so short! :C AND IT'S A CLIFFIE AGAIN, I'M SORRY**

_**Ikuto: There's a mob waiting for you.**_

**WHAT! *looks outside***

**HOLY SHIT! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE! AHH, POINTY PITCHFORKS AND HOT TORCHES! AHH *runs away, screaming***

_**Amu: Oh, well. Emily does not own anything, only the plot of this story. She doesn't own us.**_

**If I did, Tadase would be gay and be married to Justin Bieber.**

_**Ikuto: I can imagine them having-**_

_**Amu: OKAY, REVIEW PLEASE! **_

**YEAH, REVIEW! DON'T KILL ME THAT MY CHAPTERS ARE GETTING SHORTER! AHH *runs away from mob again***

_**Ikuto and Amu: R&R!  
><strong>_


	4. A New Character

**Hey, here's the 4****th**** chapter for WIESYA!**

_**Ikuto: Finally.**_

**Yo, I uploaded the last chapter this morning! At (eastern time) 6:47 A.M! **

_**Ikuto: Should've uploaded it LAST NIGHT!**_

**URUSAI, BAKA NEKO!**

_**Amu: That's my line!**_

**Whatever. I'm in a cool n' spicy mood today. Which means I'm pissed.**

_**Amu: :C**_

**Here's the 4****th**** chappie.**

**Oh, thank you SO MUCH for your reviews.. It makes me smile to know that people out there read and like my stories. **

**xRecapx**

_**Saaya, what happened?**_

**Amu's POV**

I clapped my hand over my mouth silently. What on earth happened! I stood on the toilet staring at Saaya who was curled up in a ball the next stall over. Her back was against the wall that divided my stall and hers and her face was buried in her hands. Her red curls cascaded down her back and shook when she thrashed around. She was wailing wildly and her cries pierced my heart. But what really shocked me was that she wasn't alone. Tiny shards of an egg lay broken on the floor. A tiny person was floating around, comforting Saaya. I gasped.

Saaya had a Shugo Chara. But it wasn't like the others, not like Ran, Miki, Suu, or Dia. This chara was influencing Saaya to do bad things. I wanted to cry out when I saw the chara's face. It looked exactly like me, but it had a crescent hairclip. With an X.

I got off the toilet silently and opened the door. I slammed the door and ran out of the bathroom. I had to tell Rima.

**Saaya's POV**

I ran. I didn't know where I was running, but I ran. I was sick of being shown up by Hinamori Amu. I threw myself into a bathroom stall and started crying. I let all of my feelings out and wailed. I didn't care. Who cares about a sad depressed girl? People only befriend me, because I'm rich. They only befriend me because I'm the most powerful person in the school and they don't want to get kicked out. I hate being powerful. I hate being an heiress. Sure, it's nice to have people worship the ground you walk on, but it's not as satisfying when you learn that it's fake.

I stopped crying when I heard a cracking sound. What the hell? I looked up and gasped in shock. There was a mini Amu floating in front of me.

"Hello. I'm Minyai. I'm your Shugo, I mean X-Chara." What the hell?

"A-hem. What is a X-Chara? What is a Shugo Chara?" I whispered.

"A Shugo Chara is your would-be self. An X-Chara is a warped dream of yourself. When your confidence is trashed or when you're depressed, your Shugo Chara or Tamago turn into X-Charas or X-Tamagos." Minyai calmly explained.

"Demo.. Eto.. Ano… Why the hell do you look like Hinamori Amu?" I mumbled.

"Haha, Saaya-chan. I was born from your wish to be popular and kind like Amu. You wanted to have real friends that would stick by you. Just like Amu." Minyai flicked her pink hair and adjusted her crescent X hairclip.

"Then what happened? Why do you have an X?"

"Since Amu humiliated you, your dream changed. I turned into an X-Chara, mainly because you lost confidence in yourself. Now, my goal is to get your revenge. That is your dream, but it's a pretty pathetic dream. Once you get revenge, I'll be gone. Then what are you going to do in your sad life?"

I winced and sobbed. She's right. I have pathetic dreams. I have a pathetic life. Who would be friends with me and-

SLAM!

I heard footsteps running out of the bathroom. I realized in horror that someone had been watching me. Great. Even more reasons to hate me. I'm a sad depressed girl who can't even believe in herself.

Who would be my friend? Who would stick by me in this shitty and crappy world?


	5. What Happened in Middle School

**5/18/11 RAWR! **

_**Ikuto: ?**_

_**Amu: She spent the whole day (after school) at her cousins' house.**_

**Yeah. Wait.. Amu, how do you know that?**

_**Amu: …**_

_**Ikuto: Do you stalk her or something?**_

_**Amu: Emily does not own ANYTHING, unless she types up the poem she wrote and uploads it..**_

**NO! Wait, which poem?**

_**Amu: All of them.**_

**NO! **

_**Amu: Fine.**_

**xRecapx**

**Who would be my friend? Who would stick by me in this shitty and crappy world?**

_**Amu's POV**_

I ran to Home Ec class. I didn't stop. "_Have.. To.. Tell.. Rima." _The sentence replayed over and over again in my mind. I ran so fast that even Ran struggled to keep up. I skidded to a stop and threw open Room 204's door. Lulu's dad stared at me and so did everyone in the classroom. I froze, like I usually do when in the center of attention. My façade took over and I yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?" Rima calmly stood up and whispered, "Excuse us." and followed Amu out the door.

"COOL N' SPICY AMU AND SMALL N' DAINTY RIMA!" the class shrieked. (A/N I made up Rima's nickname.. xD don't laugh!

"Rima! C'mon! Hurry up!" I shouted. I was running to our secret place and Rima was having a lot of trouble keeping up.

(5/19/11 I had to go sleep last night and today's 5/19) "Rima! Hurry up!" Kusukusu, Rima's Shugo Chara shouted.

Rima panted and was heavily breathing. I stopped running and dragged her Yaya-style (remember when Yaya rushed to Easter dragging Tadase, Rima, Nagi, and I to the building? To find Ikuto? Yeah, that's what I call Yaya-style.) to the secret place. It was our sanctuary, a place where we could get away from our problems and talk in secret.

Rima panted then glared at me. "WHAT DO YOU WANT AMU!" She yelled.

I quickly filled Rima in.

Rima stood there, taking in what I just said.

"WHAT!" she screamed after a few minutes.

"Saaya was upset that I humiliated her and a Guardian Egg appeared and broke on the floor and an X-Chara came out. It looks exactly like me! Her X-Chara's name is Minyai and Minyai said that Saaya's dream was to be kind and popular like me and have real friends that would stick by her. I guess that Saaya only has friends because she's rich or something. Minyai said that her dream changed when I dumped tart batter on her. Her X-Chara said that when her dream changed, so did she and Saaya lost confidence in herself so she became an X-Chara." I spoke slowly so Rima could process it.

Rima gasped. "Oh my god, I would've never thought.. She assumed her ball form and started crying. I looked at her knowingly. Rima and Saaya had been best friends in middle school until Saaya accidentally embarrassed her in front of a lot of people. Rima got really mad so she called Saaya a lot of names. God, Rima sure belted out a lot of curses that day.

_**xFlashbackx**_

_**Rima's POV**_

**Ugh, when was this test going to end! I finished early- Math was my best subject. I looked around the classroom when a mane of shiny purple hair caught my eye. I blinked a few times. I thought to myself, "HOW DOES THAT GIRL KEEP HER HAIR SO SILKY AND SHINY!" I sighed in awe and envy. Saaya, my best friend next to Amu, was looking at me. She caught me looking at the girl and her mouth opened in shock. The girl's russet-brown hair (A/N: let's just say it was like the color of Kukai's hair before she dyed it a little red) that was kept in curls bounced as she shook her hair out of the ponytail. **

**I sighed in envy again. Saaya was so goddamn pretty. Sure she was a little snobby at times, but she was kind when you got to know her. Saaya threw me a crumpled piece of paper and the bell rang.**

"**Hand in your tests, please! Hand in your tests!" the teacher yelled. I stood up and silently walked to the teachers desk, tossed my paper to her, and walked out of the door. I opened the piece of paper Saaya threw me and read, **

_**Meet me in the girls bathroom C:**_

_**~SaYa(SaayaYamabuki in short.. get it? SaYa?)**_

**I smiled and rushed to the bathroom. I skidded to a halt and found Saaya there. We smiled and she immediately started talking,**

**"OMG, I saw you checking out Nagihiko for like the whole period! Do you like him or something!" she chewed on her gum obnoxiously and it made a loud SMACK when she popped it. She chewed furiously and waited for my answer.**

**"Who's.. Nagihiko?" I tilted my head in curiosity. **

**Saaya's jaw dropped to the floor. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHO FUJISAKI NAGIHIKO IS!" Saaya yelled. Unfortunately, a group of stuck-up populars were in the bathroom and heard every fricking word. Their "leader" Kauri, smirked and her eyes glinted with mischief. I shuddered in fear and quickly muttered, "I have to go." To Saaya and ran out.**

**XTIMESKIPX (Normal POV)**

**"Ew, it's the slut Rima Mashiro."**

"**Wasn't she like seducing Fujisaki Nagihiko?"  
>"She was checking him out during that Math test, and handed him a note."<br>"Oh gee, I wonder what that note said."  
>"Haha, maybe, "Hey wanna come to my dorm later and have some fun?"<br>"She's SUCH a whore."  
>"Doesn't she know Nagi has a girlfriend?"<strong>

**Rima heard these conversations all over school. She was frightened. Who was Nagihiko? And who was making up all these rumors! Rima walked through school, the center of attention.**

**Saaya came rushing up apologizing. The blonde said, "Why are you apologizing?" **

**Saaya said really fast, "Kauri spread the rumors. Remember she heard us in the bathroom? She's the one that spread those nasty comments." **

**Rima stared in shock. She shook her head slowly and backed away. She turned and ran away from it all. Rima's eyes were filled with tears, and her vision was blurry. She didn't realize she had bumped into someone. **

"**AMU!" Rima cried. The said person helped Rima up and took her to a secret place. **

"**Saaya accidentally spread all those rumors about me!" Rima shouted.**

**Amu frowned and hugged her best friend. "How?" she inquired. **

**Rima told the whole story and Amu fumed. "You don't know who Nagihiko is?"**

**Rima shook her head. **

**Amu screamed and pulled her hair. "HE'S MY BOYFRIEND, BAKA!"**

**Rima froze. O.O**

"**WHAAAT! WHAT! I WAS LOOKING AT HIM DURING THE MATH TEST, BUT I THOUGHT HE WAS A GIRL! HE HAD SUCH LONG AND SILKY HAIR, SO I ASSUMED HE WAS A GIRL!"**

**Amu laughed and hugged Rima again. Rima hugged back and then Saaya showed up.**

**Rima pulled away and looked at Saaya. Her eyes were as cold as ice. "So."**

"**Rima, I'm soo sorry!"**

"**WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! YOU KNEW KAURI WAS THERE!"**

"**Rima, I'm really sorry!" **

"**YOU STARTED EVERYTHING! PEOPLE THINK I'M A CLASS A WHORE BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU STUCK-UP RICH BITCH! I HATE YOU! ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS ARE ONLY YOUR FRIENDS BECAUSE YOU'RE RICH! THEY'RE ONLY YOUR FRIENDS BECAUSE THEY DON'T WANT TO GET KICKED OUT OF SCHOOL!"**

**Saaya stiffened. "Fine. FINE! I HATE YOU, MASHIRO RIMA! YOU'RE THE WORST PERSON I'VE EVER MET! YOU SLUT! Bye, Amu." She turned on her heel and stormed away. **

**Rima's cheeks turned red and broke down crying. "I shouldn't have said those things.." **

_**xEndofFlashbackx**_

_**Amu's POV**_

I rubbed Rima's back and pulled her into a hug.

"We will purify Saaya's chara." I whispered into Rima's ear and she slightly nodded.

**How was that?**

_**Ikuto: There's no fricking Amuto.**_

**Well, sorry!**

_**Ikuto: You should be ashamed of yourself.**_

**Look who's talking! You should be going to college but nooo. You're 18 and you fell in love with a 12 year old! **

_**Ikuto: Age doesn't matter when you're truly in love.**_

_**Amu: AWW!**_

**Shut up, both of you.**

_**Ikuto: Or?**_

**There will be no Amuto, and you will die in this story.**

_**Ikuto and Amu: WE'LL BE QUIET!**_


	6. Author's Note OUT OF RETIREMENT! :D

Sorry people! I forgot about my boy problems and am super happy right now!  
>it was going to be an amuto, but I got sidetracked and I actually really want to write about saaya, amu, and ikuto… Saaya tries to get Ikuto, but epicly fails, and then Ikuto and Amu run off into the sunset like Rima and that girl in that episode of Shugo Chara. Anyway, I'm out of retirement people!<p>

YAY!

My dearest friend Amuto-Robstar is away, I will terribly miss you so. Sorry for everything, my readers.

Chapter 6 is almost done.. Sorry it's a cliffie, I'm having a bit of writer's block and I need ideas. But when I see a good idea, I'm going to morph it a bit, to fit the plot.

Thanks for all the subscriptions!  
>I love you all!<p>

~Ems


	7. Not Going to Update until further notice

Hey to all my readers! I'm not going to be updating this story for a looooooooong time. I'm too busy studying. I might start it up again when school starts or maybe earlier, but don't look everyday for updates because there's not gonna be any.

I'll probably update the last week of August..

Why I'm not updating? I'm going to be focusing all of my attention to my Percy Jackson fanfic. It's not up yet, though.

Bye people!


	8. Easter Meets Saaya

**Sorry for the huge wait :C  
>Anyways, I'll be a little preoccupied with another story, having to do with Percy Jackson. I entered a writing contest, hosted by Jayne Mays. So. I'm having a really rough time.. AGAIN. Guess why.<strong>

**BOYS.**

**Ughh. Anyone wanna PM me? I'll explain D: I need a hug :C**

**Amu: Emily does not own ANYTHING except her poems that might be included somewhere in this story! She also doesn't own Victoria Justice's song Best friend's Brother!**

**Saaya's POV**

I walked through the park, my new "friend" floating next to me. Minyai was coming up with ideas to humiliate Hinamori Amu- payback for dumping tart batter over my head.

"We could find out all her deepest secrets and then reveal them to the world!" Minyai laughed evilly.

I sighed and replied (OMG A RHYME!), "That would mean stalking Hinamori."

Minyai's little head sagged in defeat.

I hummed a tune and Minyai's head perked up. "Whatcha humming, Saaya-chan?" she inquired.

The ends of my mouth twitched and I found myself smiling, a very rare smile. It's called "Best Friend's Brother". (BY VICTORIA JUSTICE.. Btw you can skip this part.. It's just drabble. Just a bunch of lyrics)

**I call you up when I know he's at home  
>I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone<br>Why can I tell if he's looking at me  
>Should I give him a smile<br>Should I get up and leave**

**I know it's strange  
>I don't know what I'm thinkin'<br>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend  
>I really hope I can get him alone<br>I just don't don't want her to know**

**Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me<br>Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah  
>Punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3<br>I don't want to  
>But I want to<strong>

**Cause I just can't get you out of my mind  
>Yeaaaaaaaaaah<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me  
>BFB, BFB<br>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother**

**I kinda think that I might be his type  
>Cause when you're not around<br>He's not acting too shy  
>Sometimes I feel that he might make a move<br>Is this all in my head  
>I don't know what to do<strong>

**I know it's strange  
>I don't know what he's thinkin'<br>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend  
>I really hope I can get him alone<br>I just don't don't want her to know**

**Yeaaaaaaaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me<br>Yeaaaaaaaaah  
>Punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3<br>I don't want to  
>But I want to<strong>

**Cause I just can't get you out of my mind  
>Yeaaaaaaaaah<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me  
>BFB, BFB,<br>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother  
>(NOT THE FULL SONG.. I GOT TOO LAZY.. AFTER ALL IT IS 4 AM)<strong>

I stopped singing and Minyai hovered in the sky. She stared in awe and she clapped. I bowed and laughed my head off. Minyai smirked and then froze. She whipped around and whispered, "I have.. a bad feeling.."

Minyai's eyes widened and she pointed and said, "Those guys in black suits have been following us.."

I started hyperventilating. "It's okay, Minyai. We'll just pretend nothing happened and walk away."

Minyai looked unsure, but she sighed and agreed. But the minute Minyai turned around, an arm snaked around my neck.

"X-Chara. You'll be silent or else the pretty lady over here will die." A deep voice whispered, so we wouldn't be heard.

Minyai nodded, the look of fear obvious on her face, and hovered towards me. She silently sat down on my shoulder and we awaited my fate.

Meanwhile…

**Amu's POV**

I was relaxing in bed, enjoying a peaceful Saturday. I closed my eyes, but then a haunting image came to mind. I winced as the memory of Saaya crying and wailing replayed over and over again. I buried my face in my pillow. My phone, the Samsung Rogue, vibrated three times before stopping. I flipped over so I was staring at the ceiling, and looked at the new text.

From: Ikuto

Hey wanna hang out?

Received:  
>Sat, September 11 3:42pm<p>

I smiled and quickly texted a reply.

**Ikuto's POV (sorry, changing so quickly)**

I waited for a reply from Amu, flipping my BlackBerry Curve over and over. My phone beeped as a new text came in.

**(their texting convo, I'm going to put the names that they have in each other's phones**

**My Little Strawberry- Amu  
>Ikuto- Ikuto<strong>

**Well.. Ikuto apparently named Amu his petit strawberry, huh.. oohhhhh I sense some love ;D)**

Ikuto: Hey wanna hang out?  
>My Little Strawberry: Sure what r we going to do?<br>Ikuto: I don't know.. Let's get something to eat, watch a movie, and take a walk in the park.  
>My Little Strawberry: K, lemme just get ready :)<br>Ikuto: I'll be on your balcony in 20  
>My Little Strawberry: Np, see you soon<p>

**Amu's POV**

I sighed.

"Miki?" I whispered.

Miki popped out of her egg and clambered out. "What's the situation?" she murmured, careful not to wake up Ran, Su, or Dia.

"I'm going on a date."

"With Ikuto-kun?" Miki smirked… I had a feeling that she was imitating Ikuto's trademark smirk.

I nodded and Miki pulled out her paintbrush and with a few waves and a "Drew, draw, drawn!"

I shrieked as my shorts were replaced with a tight black MINIskirt. And my top was replaced by a firetruck red VERY LOW halter top and it showed half of my stomach!

"MIKI! IKUTO WOULD DEFINITELY DO SOMETHING PERVERTED TO ME IN THIS OUTFIT! HE'D HAVE A NOSEBLEED! GET THIS OFF OF ME!"

**Miki's POV**

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. I fell on my back and started rolling on Amu's desk. (RODL Rolling on desk laughing)

I squealed with delight and waved my brush again. Amu's "sexy" outfit was replaced with purple skinny jeans and a black tank top with cats on it. Her hair was tied up into a messy ponytail. Amu looked into the mirror, satisfied.

"Thanks, Miki!" I giggled happily. I flopped down onto my bed and held my phone to my chest. I closed my eyes, imagining our date.

"_Come on, Amu!" Ikuto smiled and pulled me along. _

_I complied and ran with him. He led me to a serene meadow. We lay down on the grass and he grasped my hand. We stood up, laughed and ran, manga/anime style, into the sunset. (_**like Rima and that chick with the puppets..)**

I was snapped back to reality by two sharp raps on my balcony door. I jumped off my bed and unlocked the door. Ikuto sauntered into my room and kissed me on the cheek. I turned as red as a strawberry and darted away.

"Mama! I'm going out with some friends!" I hollered.

Ikuto and I ran to the balcony, and with me in his arms, he leaped off.

Little did I know, that there were other things going on.

**Saaya's POV**

I screamed against my gag. I struggled against the ropes binding my wrists to a chair. I cried and yelled as my hair caught between the rope.

A man grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled it back.

"Be QUIET!" He yelled in my ear. He slapped my cheek with his other hand and threw my head forward. The chair I was sitting on rocked back on forth on two legs and I fell face-first to the ground.

"Insufferable little brat." He mumbled under his breath.

I gasped short, ragged, breaths and attempted to push myself up. I failed several times, so I just lay there.

Helpless.

Broken.

Uncertain of whether I would survive this incident.. And if I did, the trauma of it..

Or never be able to escape.

**Yes, I know this is extremely and utterly late. I'm sorry.**

**~Ems**


End file.
